Topic 7268
= The Greatest Suggestion of All Time = First suggested on the CN Forums on 10 Nov 2007, Topic 7268 has become the most influential suggestion in CN history, having secured several MoADP pacts with major alliances. Moreover, its popularity gives it access to allies with well over 100 million NS, should any entity choose to go to war with it. In short, Seerow outlined an idea in the opening post that would revolutionize the CN foreign aid system. His proposal would do away with the limit on the number of aid offers nations could tender, replacing that system with one that simply tracked which nations were aided by whom, prevent them from engaging in another aid grant for 10 days after the initial offer was accepted, and placing a cap on total amounts of aid that could be active at any given time, with modifications allowable for appropriate improvements and wonders. In spite of its popularity and the over 500 positive replies it received in three months, the admins of the game have yet to comment on it. In response, many members of the CN forums have chosen to add a link to Topic 7268 in their signatures on the CN forums. One has even gone so far as to write this article in support of Topic 7268, which many have hailed as the best suggestion ever. Supporters of the idea have asked that all nations use "Topic 7268" as their reason for all future foreign aid offers as a further means of hoping to draw admin attention to the best suggestion ever. One member even went so far as to rip off various songs from Disney Films, naming it Cello-Chik's greatest hits. The CD comes out on July 24th. = Cello-Chik's Greatest Hits = *Loaded With Tech *An Idea is Born *Suggestion 7268 *Can't You Add The Idea Tonight? *Bonus Track: Jack Prelutsky's Poem (by Shahman) Loaded With Tech Lyrics When you leave the thread, you don't hear me say "Please, oh admin, don't go!" Loaded with tech is the way that the idea is making me feel tonight. It's hard to work with slots. You're giving me soo much tech lately. You're all I post in. Admin smile.gif'd at me and said, Don't get me wrong it's a cool idea, But does that mean I have to put this in the game? When you are older you'll understand What I mean when I say "No, I don't think this idea is that simple" When you leave the thread, you don't hear me say "Please, oh admin, don't go!" Loaded with tech is the way that the idea is making me feel tonight. It's hard to work with slots. The daily tax things that keep us all busy all boring me thats when admin came to me and said, Wish I could put more in the game but does that mean I have to work more harder? When you are older you'll understand It's enough when I say so, And maybe somethings are that simple, awesome.gif When you leave the thread, you don't hear me say "Please, oh admin, don't go!" Loaded with tech is the way that the idea is making me feel tonight. It's hard to work with slots. dry.gif Aid me! Whatever lies beyond the next update w/e, it's little later on Regardless of bannings the NPOz doesn't scare me at all The game's not like before. When you leave the thread, you don't hear me say "Please, oh admin, don't go!" Loaded with tech is the way that the idea is making me feel tonight. It's hard to work with slots. Aid me! Whatever lies beyond the next update w/e, it's a little later on Regardless of bannings the NPOz doesn't scare me at all The game's not like before. Aid me! Whatever lies beyond the next update w/e, it's a little later on Regardless of bannings the NPOz doesn't scare me at all The game's not like before. An Idea is Born Lyrics Gonna shout it from the Open World Forums! An idea is born, It's a time for double posts An idea is born! Admin, hit us with an Seerow came shining through (DAC), sing that song, Come post your codes! An idea is born! Here's an idea that can please the crowd An idea is born Come on ev'rybody, laugh out loud (lol) An idea is born! Just remember in the darkest hour Within your postings the power For making you A l33tr too So don't lose hope when Admin takes so long Just keep your eyes upon those posts Ev'ry night an idea is Right in sight an idea is Burning bright an idea is born! Like a rabbi in Norden-reich An idea is born, Told ya ev'rything would turn out An idea is born, Just when ev'rything was all up with NADC This idea made history The bottom line That Jew can shine! His Boondock's rising sign is A Unicorn! (DAC) knew haiku If he had a clue! Telling you an idea is born! Here's an idea that can please the crowd An idea is born Come on ev'rybody, laugh out loud (lol) An idea is born! Just remember in the darkest hour Within your postings the power For making you A l33tr too So don't lose hope when Admin takes so long Just keep your eyes upon those posts Ev'ry night an idea is Right in sight an idea is Burning bright an idea is born! Suggestion 7268 Lyrics Seerow:'Suggestion 7268! What a wonderful idea! '''Diskord:'Suggestion 7268! Ain't no passing craze 'Seerow:'It means no worries for the rest of your days '''Both: It's our problem-free, suggestion-thing! Seerow:'Suggestion 7268! '''Seerow:'Why, when he was a young noober... 'Diskord:'When I was a young noob-er! 'Seerow:'Very nice. 'Diskord:'Thanks. 'Seerow:'He found his threads lacked a certain appeal 'Seerow:'He could clear the forums after every poll 'Diskord:'I'm a sensitive soul though I flame frequently 'Diskord:'And it hurt that my ideas always got shot down 'Diskord:'And oh, the shame 'Seerow:'He was ashamed 'Diskord:'Thought of rerollin' my nation 'Seerow:'What's in a nation? 'Diskord:'And I got downhearted 'Seerow:'How did ya feel? 'Diskord:'Every time that I... 'Seerow:'Hey! Diskord! Not in front of the kids! 'Diskord:'Oh. Sorry. 'Both:'Suggestion 7268! What a wonderful idea! Suggestion 7268! Ain't no passing craze '''Boondock: It means no worries for the rest of your days! All:'''It's our problem-free, suggestion-thing! Suggestion 7268! Suggestion 7268! Suggestion 7268! Suggestion 7268! Suggestion 7268! Suggestion 7268! Suggestion 7268! Suggestion 7268! Suggestion-- '''Doitzel: It means no worries for the rest of your days! All: It's our problem-free, suggestion-thing! Suggestion 7268!! Can't You Add The Idea Tonight? Lyrics Seerow: I can see what's happening And Admin doesn't have a clue We'll fall in love this idea and here's the bottom line Our patience comes down to tu. a sarcastic mock-French accent Ze sweet caress of Admin to normal, but still sarcastic There's coding everywhere And with all this optimistic atmosphere Disaster's in the air! Chorus: Can't you add the idea tonight? For Pete's sake add it now Aiding, for once, in perfect harmony Once you add these many things Admin: So many things to put in But how to make them see Tell them it sucks? Impossible! They'd all abandon me. CN: He's not posting, he's hiding But why, I can't decide Why won't he post in this topic Did he see the PMs? Chorus: Can't you add the idea tonight? For Pete's sake add it now Aiding, for once, in perfect harmony Once you add these many things Can't you see this epic thread? You needn't look too far F**cking look, it's thirty pages long Epic thread is epic. Seerow: And if he fails to add the idea tonight It can be assumed Boondock: His carefree days on CN are history and Boondock: In short, our Admin is doomed! Bonus Track: Jack Prelutsky's Poem (by Shahman) Admin! Oh, Admin! I hate you! You stink! I wish I could wash you away in the sink. If only a bomb would explode you to bits. Admin! Oh, Admin! You're giving me fits. I'd rather take baths with a man-eating shark, or wrestle a lion alone in the dark, eat spinach and liver, pet ten porcupines, than not tackle Admin. Admin! Oh, Admin! You're last on my list. I simply can't see why you even exist. If you just disappeared it would tickle me pink. Admin! Oh, Admin! I hate you! You stink! Jack Prelutsky's Poem = Aftermath = On February 18th, the topic was closed by the Admin, who agreed to add it to his list of things to do. Much rejoicing is believed to have followed. As of February 22, 2008, the idea has yet to be implemented into the game. Category:People